Cats are Like That
by Scarlett Oakenshield
Summary: All Might conducts a series of "experiments" to test his theory that Aizawa is some form of a cat. This is just a fun, fluffy, light-hearted three or four part short that I thought up. Cat!Aizawa feat. CinnamonRoll!All Might. Probable EraserMight.
1. Chapter 1

Cats are Like That

 **A/N: Hey guys! This is just a fun, short, three or four part series that I'm writing for My Hero Academia. I'll be updating it once a week, if I can, so I hope you all enjoy!**

I.

Toshinori was positive that Shota Aizawa was a cat. Not an actual cat, a metaphorical cat. Or perhaps even a cat in human form. He was quiet and reserved, introverted, and solitary. Cats were like that. The way he curled up in his sleeping bag reminded the blonde of how a cat curls up on the couch, or at the end of bed, or in general small spaces. Cats were like that. He was moody too. Cats were like that.

Another thing that had led Toshinori to this conclusion was Aizawa's behavior at lunchtime. Unless there was a very important meeting…not just a meeting…no, it had to be a VERY important meeting or something else his presence was required for, he found him sneaking short afternoon naps on the couch in the teacher's lounge. He slept either in his yellow cocoon or curled up in a ball, with his back to the world and his long, dark hair fanned out about his shoulders and back.

When they sat side by side on the sofa, Shota sometimes curled his knees up into his chest like he was sitting in some sort of cardboard box. Cats sat in cardboard boxes. There was also the fact that the neighborhood cats always flocked to him. We were drawn to others like ourselves, so maybe the cats flocked to him because he was a cat too. Or maybe it was because Shota always carried catnip in his pocket. The same substance that he himself was addicted too. He put it in his tea, his soups, had the scent of it in his house and his office, and seemed to get some sort of "high" off it. He didn't get "stoned" like most normal cats did, but he seemed…happier when he had some form of catnip with him. Cats were like that. He also drank juice pouches as much as cats drank milk.

The next evidence that Toshinori had was Aizawa's general fluffiness. His hair was always unkempt and never brushed, and his facial hair and scarf also added to that. Cats were fluffy too. Lastly, cats were cute. And so was Shota.

However, all these conclusions were drawn from observation. Being the ambitious person that he was, Toshinori was determined to get some hardcore evidence and was determined to test how cat-like Shota was. So, he decided to conduct an experiment for a few days.


	2. Chapter 2

Part II

It was lunchtime now, and All Might knew that Aizawa would be attempting to nap in the teacher's lounge. With some papers to grade in one hand and a laser pointer tucked away in the pocket of his (atrocious) yellow pinstripe dress pants, he quietly pushed open the door.

The drapes were thrown back, and the sun streamed in through the window. Aizawa was curled up in a ball on one of the couches, with his face buried in the back cushion. He was practically hugging himself. His dark hair pooled over his shoulders. He looked so cute and peaceful. Cats were like that.

He slammed the heavy stack of papers onto the table. They made a rather loud noise. Aizawa twitched, but otherwise did not move. Toshi sat down beside him. He observed for a few moments, guessing that Shota was probably in a light sleep. Since this was the case, he decided to see if he would purr.

He took a breath. _He's probably going to kill me for this…_ He slowly reached out and started to pet him on the head. He made a noise in his sleep. It was a sort of gruff, grumbly sound. _So he does purr…_ Toshi thought.

Shortly after, Aizawa turned just slightly and opened one dark, blood-shot eye.

"What are you doing?" he asked grumpily.

"Uhh…" Toshi trailed off, "I'm petting your head!"

Shota's frown deepened. He sighed and then got up and moved to the other couch, "Grade those papers and stop messing around." He said dryly. He turned his back to the other teacher. Grumpy cats were like that.

The blonde spent a few moments pretending to grade the papers. But he quickly grew tired of such a tedious task and his stomach grumbled. So, he got up and tucked himself behind one of the bookshelves across the room from the sofas.

He pulled the laser pointer out of his pocket and pressed the button to turn on the little red dot. He aimed it at the back of the couch, and then at various parts of Aizawa's body. He turned to peer over his shoulder, swatting at the dot in annoyance. He followed the laser pointer with his eyes. Then, it pulled away. He got up and followed it to its source. This brought him face-to-face with Small Might. The blonde turned off the laser pointer and smiled almost…guiltily. Aizawa's expression read, _"I'm so done with your sh*t, All Might."_

"Why?" he asked, rolling his eyes.

"I wanted to see if you'd follow the laser pointer. I was right!"

"You're acting strange. Don't you have anything better to do? I'm _trying_ to take a nap."

"Not really, no…but! Since you're up, would you like to have lunch with me? My treat." His toothy smile widened.

Aizawa's stomach grumbled. Food suddenly sounded good.

"Fine. But after that, I'm going back to bed."

"Okay."

So they went and had lunch. While they were walking toward the nearby café, Toshi thought _, "One moment he wants nothing to do with me, but the moment I bring food into the picture, he wants to spend time with me. Cats are like that."_


End file.
